Fartinkling
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: The Inkling girl farts.
1. Chapter 1

The orange Inkling girl was going about her day running around the Urchan Underpass getting the other members of the blue team as she cheered, until she felt a rumble in her stomach that caused her to stop as she blushed. An Inkling boy of her same orange color came by wondering what was wrong, until he witnessed the Inkling girl farting some wet splatoots in front of him.

"W-woomy!" The Inkling girl exclaimed as she blushed in embarrassment, having not realized the effects of eating seafood.

Unfortunately for her and her team (who were split across the entire map in this turf war), some members of the blue Inkling team heard this and were quick to swim over in their blue ink. The Inkling girl tried to get into her ink form, but she kept pooting instead, leaving her an easy target as the Inkling boy took one for the team, allowing himself to be splat as he shouted to the girl to dash off. With the gassy Inkling having no choice, she took off on foot as fast she could while rolling with her orange ink, her other hand on her fart factory as she didn't realize how deadly of a situation she got herself into!


	2. Chapter 2

"Phew... I think I finally managed to stop farting." The orange Inkling girl said in relief while fanning the stinky air of all the fumes that she was forced to let out.

Her boyfriend the blue colored Inkling boy rubbed the back of his head. "You sure about that?"

The Inkling girl was attempting to respond only for her to let out a sloppy fart that caused her to ink the entire area behind her, causing her major embarrassment that easily couldn't be prevented. The Inkling boy couldn't help but laugh at this for he dropped his ink roller and just howled in laughter.

"Are you serious!?" The Inkgirl snapped while feeling a tear in her smelly shorts. "Ugh I can't go off into splatfest like this!"

"To be fair I didn't think this would happen!" The Inkboy responded for there were tears in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"You okay in there sweetheart?" The Inkboy asked while having his arms wrapped around the back of his head.

"Do I sound like I'm okay?" The Inkgirl responded in a snarky tone while farting about on the toilet.

Inkboy simply chuckled while spotting some Octolings walking by, with them hearing the farting sounds from the port-a-potty and laughing it up.

"Sounds like someone had the wrong kalimari," An Octoling girl spoke up while brushing back her squid hair.

"Hey give her a break," Inkboy spoke up while sipping a drink, nodding his head for in light of finding the situation funny he could relate to having the splats. "My gal pal is having a splatfest but not the good kind."


	4. Chapter 4

The Inklings were doing another run, but the orange girl was having quite the problem as the blue boy happened to notice this while going through Inkopolis.

"So how you're feeling now huh?" Inkboy asked Inkgirl while they were practicing their splat attacks on each other after filling up on their weapons.

"Not that good..." Inkgirl sighed after using her flatulence to fill up her ink. "You think you would get comfortable with using yourself as a source, but sometimes it's not worth it."

"...that's pretty insightful." Inkboy whistled while rubbing his chin and firing blue ink at the various squid kids running around them with their inky rollers. "Say how about we give them a twist with our ink filled contraptions?"

Inkgirl let out a huge fart as she shook her head, trying to blow off her smelly steam. "So long as it doesn't stink like me, it'll be pretty fine."


	5. Chapter 5

"So you came to us to see if we could solve your problems?" Callie questioned while pouring herself some lemonade. "I don't know how you think that'll work."

"Perhaps we should just try to make her feel more in place." Maria added while rolling her right hand about.

Inkboy had his arms wrapped around the back of his head. "Ya think it's worth a shot babe?"

"Looks like I have no choice." Inkgirl admitted while fanning her wet farts away from her. "But this better not backfire on me-"

And then to her surprise she was greeted by Callie and Mallie farting together on her, with Inkboy aroused yet amused for he couldn't help himself but just laugh. And alas this was somehow able to make the Inkgirl cured of her methane problem since she didn't feel as bothered by it anymore as a result.


End file.
